Bloody Mary
by xthesebonesx
Summary: Semi-alternate version of "The End of the Affair;" What if Damon met an interesting stranger with an intriguing past at a 1920s speakeasy in Chicago? What if he couldn't help but be drawn to her?  What if Damon met Rebekah before Stefan did? One Shot.


**A/N: I'm on a roll today... ;) Pretty much an AU about what might have happened if Damon met our dear Rebekah first. I am having wayyy too much fun shipping her character. Forgive me, but once I have an idea I NEED to do it. Read anyway! As always, I own nothing. If I did- Paul Wesley and Ian Somerhalder wouldn't even have shirts in their wardrobe closets. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody Mary<strong>

"Love is just a history that they may prove,

And when you're gone, I'll tell them my religion's you,

_Oh, liberate me, mi amor._"

-Lady GaGa

He couldn't help but watch the way she danced, as she slowly moved to the jazz music playing softly in the background, without a care in the world, or a line of worry on her face.

Gloria was on the microphone, and as always, her voice was tempting the patrons of the Chicago speakeasy to move in more ways than one, and he always enjoyed that- it usually made for a good story with an even better girl at the end of the night.

But tonight- tonight was different.

The girl dancing- he had never seen her before, and he was dying to know her name. Those soft blonde curls, those big blue eyes- she was something fierce, and he knew it, just by the way she was dancing alone, and ignoring all of the eyes that were on her, as she clutched the pendant of her silver necklace in her hand.

She knew it too- afterall, she was smiling.

He decided to be bold- he was absolutely no stranger to approaching a girl, and he was sure he wouldn't have any trouble charming this one either.

He grabbed two flutes of champagne off of the tray of a waiter, and slowly moved towards her, as the music continued to radiate from the stage.

She moved perfectly in tune with the saxophone, and her hands were above her head, gently swaying along with her.

Her gold dress shimmered beneath the lights; the beading matching her sparkling skin tone, and clinging to her thin but curvy frame in all the right places.

He had to know her, and he had to know her _now. _

The vampire walked over towards her, sort of like he was calculating his prey, watching-waiting-for her to notice him first.

She didn't.

He moved right next to her ear, as he placed a drink in her hand, and she continued dancing with her eyes shut, without even acknowledging him.

She wasn't easy.

"The pretty girls usually don't dance alone here. What's your excuse?" Damon asked in a whisper, and she spun around slowly to face him.

She was even more breathtaking up close.

Her cheekbones, her soft lips, her gentle shoulders- he had to have her.

"I'm not like those other girls," she replied simply, her exotic accent dripping with sex, and her stare oozing confidence.

"I reckon you're better," Damon replied as he held his hand out for hers. "Damon Salvatore."

She pursed her full red lips together as she let him take it, and he placed a gently kiss against her white, satin glove.

"Rebekah," she replied gently, as if he should know that already.

"No last name?" he asked curiously, and she held her flute to her lips.

"I don't need one," she said before she sipped.

He was intrigued already.

"So what brings you to this part of town, if you don't mind me asking, Rebekah? You certaintly don't sound like a local," Damon said, as his blue eyes glowed and she ran her tongue slowly across her teeth.

"Neither do you. Virginia, is it?" she asked expertly, and his dark eyebrow rose.

"How did you-" he began, and she softly flashed her fangs, and gazed into his eyes, unafraid, as she blinked her long, black lashes against the red veins that appeared across her eyes.

They quickly faded, and she smiled devilishly.

"I've been around for quite some time," she offered and he cocked his head; he wanted to know more. "I'm bored," she suddenly said, and he grabbed her wrist to stop her, and she looked back at him, as she slowly raised an eyebrow.

"Careful, Mr. Salvatore. A baby vamp like yourself shouldn't touch an old lady like that; one who is _much _older than you can imagine," she whispered slowly and he gripped her wrist a little tighter.

"I don't behave so well," he answered with a smirk, and Rebekah turned back around to face him.

She pulled her wrist out of his iron-strong grip with ease, and brought both hands to his black bowtie. She straightened it out, while he inhaled slowly. Rebekah then placed her hands on his chest, and looked up into his eyes- she seemed enamored by them, as if she was searching for something in them.

She gracefully drew him in towards her, and her cool breath danced around his neck, seemingly making his hairs stand on end.

"Boys who misbehave are my favorite," she whispered. "See you around, perhaps," Rebekah added, before she walked off, leaving him stunned, turned on, and confused, all at once.

Damon couldn't let her go that easily- the last time a girl interested him, let alone made him care- was Katherine. And he still loved her, but he needed Rebekah _right now._

He raced to the door where she was already standing with another man, who had slicked back blonde hair, and blue eyes as well, as he was helping her to get into her coat.

Did she have a boyfriend? He would take care of that.

Damon could sense that he was a vampire as soon as he walked over; this would be tougher than he thought.

Rebekah couldn't hide the happy smirk on her face that appeared when he waltzed over and stood in front of her, while the mystery man watched from her side.

"I couldn't let you leave so easily, Chicago is a big place," Damon confessed and she bit her bottom lip.

The man replied before she could.

"Yeah, so big, I am surprised that they let the _riff-raff _in here," the man said, and Damon's eyebrow rose.

"Excuse me, but you are-"

"My brother, Niklaus. Nick for short. He can be so cruel sometimes," Rebekah informed with a lazy pout, and Nick eyed her suspiciously.

"Sorry that I'm your older brother, and I don't condone your acting like a prostitute," he said, and Damon watched as Rebekah became visibly angry.

She balled up her fists, grabbed her purse, and stomped out in less than five seconds flat.

"She's got a temper," Nick responded, as though he was used to it, and Damon crossed his arms.

"Y'know, you shouldn't talk to your sister like that," Damon said and Nick scoffed as he let out a bit of a laugh.

"You haven't the slightest clue what family I come from, so I suggest that you stay out of it, and away from _her, _little vampire_._"

Damon didn't back down as he continued to stare into his eyes-something told him he should be afraid, very afraid, but he wasn't. He was already dead, so what was the worst that could happen?

"Well, if it makes you less bitter, 'Nick,' my family sucked too. My mom died, my dad was a vampire hater that led the extermination of my kind from my town, and my brother is the reason I stand before you today. Undead. But hey, it's the roaring twenties-nothing to be sad about, we've got alcohol," Damon said and Nick raised an eyebrow.

He obviously underestimated him.

"So my sister likes you- I suppose I'll be seeing you again," Nick answered in a flat voice and Damon nodded confidently, although he had no idea if that was true.

He would make it true.

The older vampire nodded and began to walk off, but stopped in his tracks, to turn around and get a look at Damon.

"Rebekah's a wildcard, Damon. If I were you, I would be careful. She'll probably kill you when she's done with you; that is, if you don't kill yourself. She really knows how to ruin a man," Nick warned, and Damon stuffed his hands in his pants pockets.

"I had one of those types in 1864- made it out okay, I suppose," he responded, and Nick let out a short laugh before he exited the club, leaving Damon standing there all alone, with a handful of questions, and a mindful of unanswered questions.

_Who was she? Who were they? Was there really any woman out there who could be more diabolical than Katherine Pierce herself?_

There was only one way to find out...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I am seriously addicted to writing for Damon these days, and Rebekah is newfound obsession. Idk what it is, but I would love to see these two banter back and forth on TVD. What did you all think? Not sure if I'll continue this because I already have so much on my plate, but I am insane, so who knows? You are all welcome to read and discuss, either way. :)**


End file.
